


Time's up, give me your wishlist

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 10LastStarsWithYeonKai, Adorable Huening Kai, Birthday, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: If there is one thing that Yeonjun is dying to know, it would be Huening Kai's damned wish list.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	Time's up, give me your wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is an event i am hosting on twitter: #10LastStars_WithTXT  
> #10LastStars_WithYeonkai
> 
> Today is Yeonkai’s day so obviously, i’ve prepared a oneshot for our cuties <3

If there is one thing that Yeonjun is dying to know, it would be Huening Kai's damned wish list.

It has been a month and Yeonjun still don't quite know what to buy for his beloved friend. He knows for sure that their other friends would buy something that Huening Kai adore like plushies or Soobin.

( "i am not for sell, what the fuck Beomgyu?," Soobin cursed when Beomgyu had told him he's give Huening Kai the older after Yeonjun had asked him what he was getting for Kai's birthday.)

It's been a month and Yeonjun is going insane.

When he had hinted to Huening Kai what he had wanted for his birthday, the boy had asked for "the truth". Like what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Yeonjun won't give up. Not yet. There is another week before the boy's birthday so still has time. Short, but still, Yeonjun takes what he gets.

Now, how to find out Huening Kai's wishlist?

The library is as quiet as ever but Yeonjun couldn't concentrate on his work when his mind is distracted by the angel sitting across of him. Huening Kai has his earphones in his ears and he's deep in his work. His long hair keeps falling onto his face and Yeonjun is beginning to feel annoyed for him.

When the hair falls onto his face for the nth time, Yeonjun finally reaches over to fix it. Huening Kai startles with his hand right over his face before the boy processes his gesture and grins. The older boy's heart skips a beat when he tries to pull away but the Kai catches his hand.

He swallows when the boy suddenly presses a kiss on his wrist and lets go. Kai beams at him. "Thank you," he mouths and returns to his work, not giving Yeonjun a chance to even compose himself.

The older sits back and tries to focus back to studying but he knows it's futile when the skin on his wrist lingers with Kai's lips.

Oh, damn it. Yeonjun forgot to ask Kai again.

Five days left and Yeonjun still doesn't know what to get for Huening Kai.

The pair is in his bed in his dormitory, a laptop on his lap as they watched a movie together. The rest of their friends couldn't make it as "they have something to do". (but secretly, Yeonjun suspects that the three idiots are leaving him with Kai alone because they know he has a huge crush on their youngest friend)

"Hyung, you're not focusing," Huening Kai says, raising his head from Yeonjun's shoulder to look at Yeonjun. The older wills himself not to blush from the close proximity.

Do not turn red. Do not turn red— his internal chant breaks when he feels Kai reaching up to touch his ears with a giggle.

"You always turn red in the ears when you're shy, hyung," Kai says fondly and Yeonjun looks away.

"Focus on the movie, punk," he grumbles, trying so hard to hide his embarassment. He still feels Kai's fingers playing with his ears and Kai's gaze on the side of his face.

"You're so cute, hyung," Kai says with a tone that Yeonjun couldn't recognize and the older keeps his attention on the movie for the rest of the movie.

In the end, Kai sleeps on his shoulder and Yeonjun realizes he didn't get to ask once again.

Yeonjun is ready to pull out his hair from the stress. One day left and he still doesn't know what to get for Huening Kai. He digs his nails onto his scalp and slams his head down on the cafeteria table, startling the rest of the occupants.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?," Taehyun asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Yeonjun moans pathetically, making Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun exchange looks.

"Still no present for Ning?," Soobin asks empathetically and Yeonjun raises his hand with a whine.

"This is harder than taking tests," he complains. Then he brightens and looks at Soobin. "Should i just put you in a box and give him you?,"

"hey! I'm doing that—,"

Ignoring Beomgyu, Soobin snorts. "I don't think he'd want me though," the boy says and Yeonjun frowns.

"You're his favorite hyung, why wouldn't he want you?," The older says sharply, feeling the familiar emotion of envy in his chest. Soobin laughs, clearly finding his jealousy amusing.

"I'm not the hyung he wants," Soobin says wisely. Before Yeonjun could interrogate him more, Huening Kai suddenly pops up beside him.

"What the fuck—," Yeonjun curses and holds his chest dramatically as he turns to their youngest friend. He opens his mouth to scold the boy but Huening Kai grins and leans into his personal space. The words on his tongue die as he flusters from the close proximity.

They are close enough that one wrong move could make them kiss.

"Surprise?," Huening Kai asks cheekily and pokes his cheek. Yeonjun blinks, feeling his ears reddening as he tries to compose a reply. How could he when Huening Kai is in his personal bubble?

"Oi, disgusting,"

Huening Kai finally pulls away to take Yeonjun's fries and throw it in Taehyun's face for disturbing them. Yeonjun is too surprised by Huening Kai's little stunt to even scold the younger for wasting his food.

"Oh by the way, Kai, Yeonjun hyung asked what you wanted for your birthday," Beomgyu chimes in and Yeonjun shoots him a heated glare. Huening Kai chuckles and turns to look at him with a hand dramatically placed under his chin.

Under the boy's unwavering gaze, Yeonjun feels naked. "So..,?" He asks to distract himself from the boy's eyes. Huening Kai grins mysteriously and shrugs.

"The truth," the boy repeats again and Yeonjun groans before slamming his head back onto the table in frustration.

He misses the way Huening Kai sends him a fond look.

NO HUENING KAI

Yeonjun:

I'm dead.

I don't have anything

To give him

Soobin:

Hyung

He already said he wants

Something from you

Yeonjun:

Yeah?

The truth.

What does that even mean?

Taehyun:

He was being very direct with you

With that one

Yeonjun:

BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Beomgyu:

GOD!

He wants you to confess!!

A confession?

The idea scares Yeonjun so much but as he puts away his phone, he realizes that maybe Beomgyu was right. He takes a deep breath and glances to the wall where his clock situates. Him, Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun would go over to Huening Kai's dorm a few minutes before midnight to celebrate the boy's birthday and he has a few hours left to do something.

Yeonjun huffs and turns to his study table. His attention zeroes onto a piece of paper and he takes it.

"Let's get to work," he whispers and pulls out a pen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUENING KAI!,"

This is ridiculous.

Taehyun had bought Huening Kai a birthday cake.

Soobin had bought Huening Kai a plushie.

Beomgyu had bought Huening Kai a jacket.

And Yeonjun?

The boy turns to him expectantly, eyes sparkling with anticipation and the paper in Yeonjun's hand crumbles. He's damn nervous and he stares back at the younger, gathering his courage. He must have taken too long because the smile on Huening Kai's face wavers.

"Ah fuck it," Yeonjun curses and throws the paper behind him which startles Huening Kai. He then cups Huening Kai's cheeks and pulls him closer, making the boy gasps. Yeonjun looks him in the eyes before he seals their lips together.

At first, Huening Kai didn't move and Yeonjun, disheartened, tries to pull away but the boy snaps out of his shock and grasps the front of his shirt, pulling him impossibly close. Yeonjun feels a lot of things right at this moment, but nothing could compare to the taste of Huening Kai's cherry lip balm on his tongue.

An eruption of cheers forces them apart along side the need for oxygen— Yeonjun feels a few slaps from an excited Soobin and Beomgyu making kissy faces beside him. Taehyun is grinning widely from next to Huening Kai but Yeonjun's eyes are on his crush.

"I like you,"

Huening Kai smiles and Yeonjun feels warm all over. The boy takes his hands and bring them to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles without breaking eye contact.

"I like you too,"

Yeonjun had given Huening Kai what he had always wanted in the end.

His heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can join the event if you want to!  
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/miintaexty


End file.
